


Relever le défi

by BabyDracky



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira est prêt à relever tous les défis que lui lancerait Hikaru. Tous, sans exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relever le défi

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour Utako04 sur mon LJ

Encore une nouvelle partie qu’il jouait avec Tôya. Mais il ne s’en lassait pas. Plus il jouait avec ce garçon passionné, plus il se sentait progresser. La présence de cette Némésis à ses côtés lui permettait de combler le gouffre laissé béant par l’absence de Saï. Bien sûr, il était présent en son jeu et le serait toujours, mais sa substance, quasi-palpable, lui manquait toujours. Tôya venait de faire une belle combinaison, il allait de nouveau se retrouver acculé. Il n’était pas encore à la hauteur, mais le jeune homme déterminé, dont les yeux d’un vert si doux se muaient en ceux d’un fauve redoutable devant un échiquier, aimait sa présence. Il le savait.  
Il venait de lui asséner le coup de grâce.  
Il était temps d’abandonner.  
Il se pencha lentement mais pas moins sûrement vers son adversaire, laissant son pied glisser sous la table se faisant.  
« J’abandonne », lâcha-t-il d’un ton presque détaché.  
« Vraiment ? », reprit Tôya Akira.  
« Vraiment », confirma Hikaru, dont la jambe remontait déjà lentement le long du tibia de son adversaire, qui restait stoïque.  
N’était-ce point là une déclaration de guerre, ne put s’empêcher de penser Tôya.  
« Hikaru », lâcha-t-il de cette voix si ferme, qui a son âge ne pouvait symboliser que sa maturité avancée, « Je serais prêt à relever tous les défis te concernant ».  
« Je n’en ai jamais douté, A-ki-ra », surenchérit Hikaru dans un sourire tendre mais pas moins provocateur.  
La salle de Go ne serait probablement pas leur prochain terrain de jeu.


End file.
